VK Novella Sequel (Book 3 of Vampire Night)
by Annabelle Nicole Campbell
Summary: This is the third book in the Vampire Night series, an offshoot story based on the work of Matsuri Hino's Vampire Knight. The story takes place after the manga/anime as a continuation. The first book was VK Novella Pre-Prequel, the second is the book Vampire Night, and the third is this VK Novella Sequel. Please enjoy the entire series if you have a chance.
1. Viewer Insight

**A.N.:** To help others foresee the direction of this sequel, I am going to share some insight I previously discussed with a fellow author. The following is a Dec 6, 2014 communication between Myra K Kuran and myself in a correspondence within a message for a review I left for Myra's Ultimate Betrayal story.

* * *

 _ **myra k kuran:**_ _Hey just read the last chapter of Vampire Night once again. I don't know why but this time when I finished there were tears at the corner of my eyes. Wanted to leave a review but ofcourse they didn't let me since it was already reviewed. By the way can you nake one with human kaname? Please?_

 _ **Annabelle Nicole Campbell:**_ _Yes...I will make novellas for each event that will lead back to Yume or whatever that nickname is. I will eventually show Kaname realize he is just like his human father and Rido, which will lead him to act like a better person for Yuki and a more responsible leader for the vampire society. I just have to get myself to understand the characters better. I am also planning an event where Yuuki sees Rido in Kaname when Kaname acts his less than loving self and this will lead to a dream Yuki has of her and Rido where he is Kaname but then suddenly he is Rido, and this causes Yuki to have such a breakdown that she ends up calling Kaname Rido, which is what set Kaname off to his journey of realization. There will be a selfish bed scene where Kaname gets off but he denies Yuki hers, Yuki sees Rido's ghost in Kaname's face in that moment and that leads Yuki to reject the pregnancy...which leads to time travel. By the time Yuki returns, Aido discovers Rico's spirit has been jumping between Kaname and Yuki to haunt them. Rico was never loved so he died a restless soul needing closure._

 _These are just ideas...I don't have much inspiration for Vk anymore...I think its because I fell into love w/ werewolf stories._  
 _When I get around to the sequel, I will let you know._

 _ **myra k kuran:**_ _Sounds amazing. You should totally write it..plz love your vk stories...you are too good at it._

 _ **Annabelle Nicole Campbelle:**_ _I think I wrote that the sequel will start off when Kaname dies. Kaname spends time w/ dreaming about how he loved two people and now his Yuki has loved two people as well. Kaname dreams of the two way triangle of irony-Aio &Kaname&Yuki&Zero. I hope to point out Kaname's double standards and cold heart and those changes. What I want and do might not be the same bc I stopped loving Kaname's character the longer I had to analyze his downfalls._

 _Ty BTW for rereading the story. I was aiming for a sad ending._

 _ **Annabelle Nicole Campbelle:**_ _In the mango and the series they show Yuki as always swooning over Kaname and also showing a jealous Zero who eventually show Yuki through her drinking his blood that he loves her...this is something Kaname saw. What I saw Yuki had for Zero was innocent sisterly concern and love...I did not read enough manga to see how Yuki finally fell in love w/ Zero..if she even did. This is a problem BC I got nothing to base Zuki off of. How Do I show Yuki betray her crush on Kaname for Zero, the person she felt sisterly towards. Your input for this will help w/ the story._

 _Ty and hugs!_

 _ **myra k kuran:**_ _Down fall in kaname s character? Cause I at times got the vibe before that he was a little nasty inside...trust me once you start everything will have its way...you will even get ideas for zeki..._  
 _Trust me eveb it took me a lot of thinking to plan for ultimate betrayal. Cause it shiws a complete ly different side of kaname._  
 _Btw I'm planning the next chapter of second wife wrote it half way too._

Story refresher: As a reminder of Kaname's past, lets take a look at his family tree.

 **Kaname's Human Family**

Natural Maternal family: Grandparents-Akane and Daichi Hai-Headmaster and Headmistress of Phoenix Academy-school for poor and orphans; served as a college at night.

Natural Paternal family: Great Aunt Mrs. Michi Kuran; Uncle Daisuke Kuran (helped raise Kaname and his mother Akiko Hai) Grandfather-Old Man Kuran; Grandmother- Junichi's Mother.

Birth parents: Akiko Hai and Junichi Kuran.

Birth Sibling: Kuran Baby Girl/Kuran Baby Sister

First Friend/Mentor and eventual Lover: Ai (ah-e') Furo

 **Kaname's Vampire Family**

Descendants of Kaname and Yuuki's Progenation: Kuran Prince Nao and Princess Ume; Nao and Ume's children (boy) Iwao and (girl) Aimi Kuran. Haruka and Juri Kuran who raised Kaname after he regressed into a baby to replace their infant son whom Rido sacrificed to awaken Kaname. Rido Kuran (sibling to Haruka and Juri); Yuuki Kuran-dauther of Haruka and Juri, raised as Kaname's vampire sibling when she was really his descendant. Kaname and Yuuki's other children.

Descendants of Kaname and Ai Furo's Progenation: Jun Furo (murdered during war)


	2. Resumption and Memories

**Vampire Night's Novella: Segregation to Pacifism and Eternal Love**

 _Originally Published: 7/20/2015_

 _Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell_

 _Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

 _*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

 **Resumption and Memories**

At 15 years old, hearing of the myth of the legendary, but long extinct vampires grabbed the imagination and captivated an interest that held on long into young adulthood. The myth proclaims the vampires to be as fundamentally a part of the world's history no different from the dinosaurs that roamed in the brink of the world's youth. Like some of the dinosaurs, the vampires contributed too many human deaths, but unlike the meat-eating mammals, the vampires were only interested in the blood, not the meat the human body provided. Humans themselves were carnivores of the creatures they ruled over, so how could they be so cruel in discrimination against the vampire that was evolutionarily beyond humans.

The 25-year-old's thoughts on the myth drove him to find proof because common sense shouted unreasonable prejudice based on irrational fear of what was different. Sure vampires were dangerous according to the stories. However, there were plenty of dangers in the world, so the fear could only come from humanity's inability to harness and rule over the vampire creatures like the animals that ruled the earth. The heart sunk in guilt at this thought that realized prejudice had been the true cause of the vampire extinction.

Grabbing attention back to the material in-hand, the words that came into focus revealed a secret-the vampires existed and there is proof. Flopping the book down, notes were scratched into the legal pad and a map from the book was traced onto paper. The 25-year-old stood and stretched, gathered the resources and headed to the shack for tools. After piling the tools into the trunk, the jeep was brought to life and steered into the journey towards Italy, where the royal guards stood over the only proof that vampires once were.

From the comfortable home of Portland in Oregon to Rome in Italy, the 12 hour flight felt like time stood still, with the anticipation of realizing some form of proof was within the grasp of the hand, to sooth the inquisitive mind and provide answers to questions that plagued since the age of 15. When the plane landed, the hotel situated into, and a refreshing amount of time given to adjust from jet lag, the 25-year-old headed to the place where his answers laid.

Guards fell to the ground with grunts as a ding rang in the air from the sound of the shovel impacting the back of each guard's head. Gravel grounded in a moan as the top of the marble casket was removed. Looking inside, the 25-year-old could see why humans were so jealous of the marvelous creatures who were currently the subject of visual analysis.

The myths claim the vampires became extinct because humans meddled with them scientifically to try to recreate for humans the same benefits that vampires held within their nature. The result of the experiment was human lifespan elongated unnaturally while the vampire race adapted a disease that mentally drove them mad due to the toxins injected during experimentation. The few vampires that obtained the disease spread it through biting others, and that is how the contagion spread throughout the vampire population. With no cure for the madness, the Vampire Hunters Association was forced to eliminate all the vampires. The Vampire Hunters Association was then absorbed into the Holy Seas Royal Guards to protect from supernatural or anything threatening to the human way of life. The 25-year-old stole a glimpse of the pile of bodies on the floor that were the royal guards, wondering if they were the vampire hunters that the Pope's guards absorbed.

According to the book that led to the current findings, back when the vampires went mad, the only ones who were safe from the disease were the purebloods, but the contaminated vampires killed all of them except for two, whom the Vampire Hunters Society helped to escape. Those last two vampires were the king and queen of the vampire society, allies of the hunters. The king and queen were placed into slumber until it was safe once again to progenate a new generation of vampires. Unfortunately, when Rome took over the Vampire Hunters Association, it was forbidden to resurrect the vampires because the pope deemed them an evil sent from hell.

Even from the grave, prejudice was domination of life without the aid of a protector. With conviction, the 25-year-old swore to the sleeping couple to become that protector from that moment forward. The two beautiful subjects seemed to be of the same age as himself, though they were generations old. The couple were entangled in each other's arms lovingly. The hands turned each head to face upward and a funnel was pushed between each vampire's lips. With the mind made-up, the blade was pulled from a back pocket and slit over the owner's wrists, allowing the river of red to pour into the funnels that were hastily shoved between both vampires' lips. Just as the 25-year-old was getting dizzy, he took the bandages he brought and swiftly wrapped them around each of his wrist to stop his bleeding. Weakness pulled the 25-year-old to his knees as he hung onto the casket waiting for the blood to affect the couple and they wake up.

The dizziness was too much and the 25-year-old fell backwards onto the ground passing out briefly. When the eyes were willing to open again, blurry vision revealed a tall figure holding a dainty hand as its owner stood up inside the coffin. Vision cleared in time to watch the tall male vampire take his female counterpart into his arms and pull her out of the marble casket. The female fixed her apparel then turned to her mate and did the same for him. Both vampires turned towards the 25-year-old and acknowledged his presence in silence with smiles that stretched into smirks.

W _e waited too long a time to be woken up, are you able to explain why?_ The male vampire spoke in a silky tone, addressing the 25-year-old.

 _H-he-hello!_ Spouted the shocked and anxious 25-year-old, before he grabbed a hold of his senses and introduced himself to provide a proper answer. _My name is Ivan Hanabusa. I am here to do what the hunters failed to do in resurrecting you. Please don't kill me!_ The 25-year-old, now known as Ivan, loudly cried as he bent his head to the ground with his arms thrown protectively over it.

The male vampire eyed the shaking form as the female chucked at the fear she smelled lingering in the air from the scent the visitor gave off. The female vampire's voice was sweet as she spoke. _You don't have to fear us, we will not harm you, but we will need more sustenance than the blood you gave us. Did you say your name was Hanabusa?_

The female looked sideways to give her mate a meaningful look that transmitted a conversation unhearable but only readable through emotions. After the male and female vampires confirmed the coincidence of the lineage of an old friend, they wordlessly glided over to the pile of bodies on the ground and began drinking from the arms to abate the hunger caused by centuries without blood.

Within the hour, the male and female vampire were inside the hotel room getting acquainted with Ivan. Ivan cleared his throat and began his nervous mumble of explanations, telling the male and female vampires about how Rome took over and absorbed the vampire hunters association and prohibited their resurrection, and that if it weren't for his late great-great-grandfather Aido Hanabusa telling him about the myth, that he would never have been set on the path and be standing in front of them in that moment. The couple looked at each other with sadness transferring between them.

The female turned to Ivan and mournfully spoke. _We knew your great-great-grandfather; he was our best friend and one of a handful chosen to protect the throne. We were the king and queen of the vampire society._

Ivan interrupted, falling on one knee with a declration. _Your majesties!_

The female waited for Ivan to look up before continuing to speak. _Without a society to need disciplining, there is no need for rulers, so we no longer have a right to our title as sovereigns. You may just refer to us by our names. I am Yuuki and this is my beloved, Kaname; we are the Kurans._

Kaname flashed Ivan a smile and squeezed Yuuki's hand before questioning Ivan. _Do you know how important your grandfather was to us? I think it is only right that it was he who sent you to us. Your great-great-grandfather Aido was part of a family that served the throne as right hands for generations. Aido met your great-great-grandmother, once known as Sayori Wakaba, through my lovely Yuuki. Yuuki went to day class at Cross Academy with Sayori, and after a battle at the academy, your great-great-grandparents fell in love. We were fortunate to have both our friends not leave our side, and now they stand in front of us within the blood that is in you._

Ivan stood up and turned on the teapot while asking if either of the couple would like to have a cup of chai tea, of which both Yuuki and Kaname was happy to accept. Ivan quickly returned with a tray of tea cups for the three of them. As Kaname, Yuuki, and Ivan sat sipping hot tea, Kaname began to tell Ivan of the old days.

Three hours later Kaname was still talking.

 _...since I had this nagging feeling of needing to release Ai from the hunters weapon pit, and since Yuuki had someone to take care of her, I threw my heart into the pit to relieve my mentor and friend from the duty she entrapped herself into as servitude to eliminate the crazed vampires._ _I never took Yuuki's opinion into account, mostly because it seemed she was torn between me and this other person, whose name was Zero Kiryu. I remember throwing my heart into the pit and blacking out into a chilly sleep but I was later awoken to find my dear Yuuki lying dead on top of me. I found out she sacrificed herself to bring me back and give me a chance to experience being a human, but Yuuki didn't know I had already had a chance to know that life when I was raised by my human parents. That is a story all of its own I will tell you at another time. Thankfully, your great-great-grandfather managed to freeze Yuuki as he did to me to prevent deterioration into ash, for the chance of revival. I am indebted to your great-great-grandfather and now to you for awakening Yuuki and I._

Yuuki took a cleansing breath before speaking.

 _Oh Zero, hmmm. Kaname made me feel so bad about not being able to choose between him and Zero and here I find out Kaname had a relationship with Ai, which to me, makes Kaname's pressure of guilt on me feel unfair of double standards._

Yuuki looked away from Kaname but he grabbed her chin and gently pulled her face towards him to apologize to her. _I'm truly sorry for my selfishness, will you forgive me?_

Yuuki smiled and gave Kaname a peck on the lips. The following hours filled with Yuuki and Kaname telling Ivan about the past and all the people that meant the world to them.

Yuuki quickly glazed over the time she spent with Zero so she could be sensitive to how it made Kaname feel jealous and uncomfortable.

 _...the Vampire Hunters Association had sent Zero on a mission and news made its way to me that he was killed during the mission. Zero was old and not his swift self, constantly making accidents. I knew they would be fatal and I begged him to retire and allow us to enjoy the last of his time. Zero was stubborn and it led him to his grave, leaving me alone with both my children. I turned to your grandfather and asked him to help me find a way to resurrect Kaname. I was so torn in pain that when no answers presented themselves, I choose to trade my life to give Kaname a chance to meet his daughter and enjoy life as a human-a precious experience that isn't tainted by blood hunger..._

* * *

 **Author's Note (A.N.):**

As a reminder and explanation for this third installment of Vampire Night, quote my promise from the second article I created.

" _I will eventually be writing a sequel that picks up after Kaname is frozen-right before the mango shows Yuuki growing old with Zero, so to help Yume fans to transition through the Zeki phase, and bring us right back into Kaname's warm arms._ "

The quote explains what this book is meant for-a fulfilling promise.

In fulfillment of my promise to create a sequel for those who have patiently waited, I provide this novella. My apologies for the long wait. In this past year I have been busy finishing my Bachelor's Degree in IT while growing as an author in attempts to create therapeutic stories to release my turbulent memories. I hope you, my fellow fans of VK, are able to enjoy my change and are able to forgive me for my long absence. Enjoy and please do not hesitate to leave comments or message me. I need your opinions to grow as an author so please, do not hesitate to verbalize yourself. One notation, I titled the series Vampire Night instead of Vampire Knight because the story focuses on the time of vampire existence, not the knights who protected Kaname.

Many thanks ~Annabelle


	3. Kaname's Death-Remembering and Awakening

**Kaname's Death State-Remembering & Waking**

 _This chapter shows what happened during Kaname's state when he died from throwing his heart into the furnace and how he felt when he woke up as a human._

* * *

As Kaname listened to Yuuki tell their new friend-Ivan Hanabusa-about life they lived, Kaname's mind drifts to remembering his time as a human.

 **Remembering**

Kaname's breath leaves him and as his senses flee, he feels himself fall and be caught, with cold closing around him. Kaname's soul begins to dream and remember through that dream, to sort out his heart.

A picture came into Kaname's vision. It was a picture of Kaname's human birth mother-Akiko Hai-standing with her father-Daichi Hai-and the man she grew up knowing as her uncle-Daisuke Kuran.

Another vision came into view, it was Kaname's grandfather-Daichi-holding a small frame of his wedding day as he is holding his new bride in his arm. Kaname's grandfather points to the woman and says, this is your grandmother-Akane Hai. Your grandmother passed away when your mother was born.

Grandfather's voice fades and the picture of his maternal grandparents is replaced by an visual image of his mother and father-Akiko Hai and Junichi Kuran-on their wedding day. Kaname's Kuran grandfather and his great-aunt Michi Kuran were standing with Uncle Daisuke Kuran as the three congratulate Kaname's parents.

Another vision overtakes as Kaname sees himself using his powers to play with his newborn sister and then that vision is replaced by Kaname watching his newborn sister being killed in front of his very eyes. In the haze of anger and grief, Kaname hears a familiar female-Ai Furo-nearby tell him to flee.

Kaname's vision is replaced by Ai's face lingering over his as memories of the their time together passing by, ending with her throwing her heart into the Vampire Hunter Association's furnace and the hunters feasting on her body until it vanishes into ashes. That vision leaps to the moment Ai's spirit comes out of the furnace because Kaname promises to appease her and replace her with his own heart so she can rest eternally.

Kaname remembers the love he felt for Ai, even though his feelings were not as fiercely passionate for her as it was for Yuuki, he still had somehow fallen into love with Ai from the time they spent as more than friends and mentor/mentee relationship.

Kaname recalls craving Ai's blood, then his memory changes to focus on the love triangle between him, Zero, and Yuuki. Kaname remembers seeing how Zero and Yuuki grew closer the way he and Ai had grown close romantically and intimately. While the thought drove Kaname to jealousy, he had to resign his feelings knowing he was not being fair to hold Yuuki to a promise that he made to Ai to build the family through its own bloodline. How can Kaname expect Yuuki to love him the way he loved her when she was only a child compared to his years. Kaname was deeply in love with Yuuki since she first fell into his existence, but when she disappeared, Kaname grew closer to Ai. It occurred the same thing had happened to Yuuki while Kaname had disappeared because of the driving feeling to relieve Ai so she could have eternal rest. How could Kaname blame Yuuki for following her heart, growing closer to Zero, and become torn between him and Zero.

Kaname came to feel he made the right decision by breaking the family tradition Ai charged him with-to sustain the Kuran bloodline with its own progenation. With the family tradition broken, Kaname's beloved Yuuki was free to guiltlessly love Zero the way Kaname got to love Ai. In spite of the emotional pain, Kaname resolved himself to believe he did the right thing.

The last vision Kaname saw as blackness took over his sleep was a visual image of Yuuki and Ai smiling lovingly at him.

 **Waking Up**

Kaname feels the air fill his lungs as he opens his mouth to gasp air and begins to open his eyes to see. The first that happens is Kaname's senses kick in, registering the scent in the air-the scent of blood, and not just any blood, but that of a familiar scent. The next sense that registers is touch. Kaname realizes there is a pressure on his body that is as heavy as another person. Sound is the next sense that kicks-in. Aido is crying and there is the sound of two other people in the room breathing. The smell of familiar blood filters to numbness, giving way to the smell of salty tears. Lastly, Kaname's eyesight comes into focus and he is able to see the ceiling, woodwork, walls, furniture, and then his eyes land on the three people in the room who are all crying. Kaname follows with his eye to see what the group is looking at. Kaname looks down and sees the pressure on his chest is his dear, sweet Yuuki and she has blood dripping from her forehead. Kaname cries out in anguish with a hoarse voice, beginning to cry and sob as he pulls Yuuki into his arms to hold her lifeless body.

 _Why Yuuki...why?!_ Kaname cries into Yuuki's hair as he presses her into his chest.

 _Help your father up and lay your mother on the slab, do this quickly, we have little time to spare._ Aido tells the children. Vampires take five years to give birth. Yuuki was already involved romantically with Zero when she finally gave birth to her and Kaname's daughter. Due to the nature of the relationship with Zero, Yuuki immediately got pregnant with her second child-Zero's son. The brother and sister may have different fathers and are five years apart, but Aido could tell how close the two siblings were just by peering at the way the two were holding hands. The brother and sister rushed over, the son taking his mother into his arms with Aido's help and the daughter helping her father to stand. Aido and the son put Yuuki on the slab and straightened out her body and attire, giving her the appearance of sleep, then Aido froze Yuuki. Aido went to Kaname and examined his human body for issues of health. After a passing exam, Aido helped Kaname and the two children into a car and he drove them to the Kuran estate. From that time on, until it was possible to resurrect Yuuki, Kaname spent his time as a human passing his days by bonding with his new family.


	4. Waking Up and Talks of Politics

**Before I begin I have a few notes for everyone.**

 _8/19/2016  
Hello Everyone,  
Matsuri Hino is the creator of Vampire Knights, I am only writing this as a fanfiction and have no intention of copyright infringement. I will be using Hino's names she gave Yukki's children ( [Kaname's daughter] Ai means love; [Zero's son] Ren means 'to love/long for' and with 'ren + ai' = romantic love/in love/have an affair) to honor Ms. Matsuri. I recommend that anyone who finds my story interesting should purchase Ms. Matsuri's Vampire Knight series and read her side story/series of special chapters, which takes place after the end of the final volume.  
According to en . wikipedia (_ ** _h_** _yper **t** ext_ ** _t_** _ransfer_ ** _p_** _rotocol_ _: / / en . wikipedia . **org** anization / wiki/Vampire_Knight#Light_novels):_

 _*~"Vampire Knight: Ice Blue's Sin (_ _ヴァンパイア騎士_ _憂氷の罪 Vanpaia Naito: Aisu Burū no Tsumi)",_

 _*~"Vampire Knight The Noir Trap ~Light Novel~(_ _ヴァンパイア騎士_ _凝黒の罠Vanpaia Naito: Nowāru no Wana [_ _ **h** yper **t** ext **t** ransfer **p** rotocol_ _: / / **w** orld **w** ide **w** eb . wattpad . **com** posite /story/1855064])",_

 _*~"Vampire Knight: Fleeting Dreams (_ _ヴァンパイア騎士ト_ _煌銀の夢 Vanpaia Naito: Flail no Yume)",_

 _*~"Life (_ _命 Inochi)",_

 _*~"I Like You (_ _あなたのことが好きです Anata no koto ga sukidesu)",_

 _*~"Love's Desire (_ _愛の望み Ai no nozomi)",_

 _*~"Between the End of One's Life and Heaven (_ _命の終わりと天国の間 Inochi no owari to tengoku no aida)",_

 _*~and "Vampire Knight Memories"._

* * *

 **Kaname's** **POV** ( ** _P_** _oint **O** f **V** iew_): _Happy Reading‼_

Ai helps carry me to the outdoors.

My legs are not working so I am held around the chest by my friend and my daughter is carrying my legs.

The pair walk me outside and sit me under a tree on to soft grass.

I notice the tears in my friend's eyes as he tries to hide them with a brave smile.

It was a shock to hear what the children told me.

How could Yukki sacrifice herself after I went through all that trouble to save her life.

I am not happy with the results.

I can tell what my daughter Ai told me is true, that I am human, because the emotions inside me are brewing like a storm, and if I were not human that storm would be reflected in the environment, in the objects my powers would be tossing about.

Now I feel useless not being able to go back in time to when Yukki made such a foolish decision.

Turning back time is something I must remember to invent.

I look up at Zero's boy Ren; he is a striking resemblance to his father.

Ren catches that I am looking at him and says: "You are my second father, I will treat you with great respect and love. How do you feel, are you in need of anything? Water? Food?..." and he looks at me with this expectant facial expression.

Before I can even open my mouth to respond Aido intervenes saying, "Lord Kaname will have no need for much in way of nutrition. The item on his arm is an intravenous needle that will feed to Kaname's blood whatever nutrients are in the bag I have attached. I could tell you all that is in the bag but that would be over your head and leave you confused, so let us just say he is having a nice human meal."

I smile at Aido, responding to him: "Should you be referring to me as Lord? As a human I surely am in no position to the rights for such a title."

Aido visibly get anxious as he usually does when he thinks I am testing him and replies saying "Oh no, you were born with that title and will have it until the end of time. If you are concerned about the vampire society, you can still manage the position but you will have to do so through the children because as a human your blood places you in grave danger, and you have me of course."

Aido beams a proud smile while puffing out his chest, what a peacock stance. I can't stop myself and burst out laughing at how funny Aido is being.

Where do I start?

I ask Aido how the situation is with the society since my slumber only this time my daughter answers and give me a surprisingly detailed report.

I see that my daughter takes after me while looking like my precious Yukki.

Ai: "The Academy is not only a school now; it is also a place for training vampire hunters. The vampire hunter's association allows young vampires into the school under the condition of learning how to coexist with humans as is the way it was when you were there, according to what mother told me." I watch an emotion flutter across Ai's face. "Also, at the academy are vampires that are being punished for violating the treaty. The guilty vampires are given the choice to go to the school to learn to coexist with humans or to be terminated. Obviously the vampires choose the school, who would want to die..."

Suddenly Ai's face becomes ashen as it is clear her thoughts turned to her mother. I pull Ai into my arms and sooth her hair, and I feel her hug me and begin to cry.

I wait for Ai to compose herself and when she does she pulls herself out of my arms and straightens her appearance. Ai cleared her throat and continues.

Ai: "Although you have practically taken down the entire senate, there are a few who are undermining any progress the school is making and trying to say the society will never work without a senate, and using the issues at the school to prove a justification for the senate's existence. Essentially, it has become a political war between the hunters and the remaining members of the senate. I am the knight class president and have been doing my best to tackle the issue but it would be better to have your guidance." Ai blushes and smiles. "Every girl loves her dad. I loved you when I was a very small child but when Ren's dad showed no signs of leaving momma's side I ..." Ai took a shaky breath. "I began to see him as a father and began to love him too. Now I have my first love back..." Ai smiles sweetly at me and dives into my arms for another hug.

I am happy that I am wanted and it sounds like there is a lot ahead of me, but first I want to recuperate and get to know these children, my children. I breathe in the fresh air and enjoy the moment.

* * *

 **A.N. ( _A_** _uthor's **N** ote_ **):**

 _There is a link where a blogger refers to Zero's child as a girl and not a boy, though the blogger does not go into detail why he/she believes this. It is possible it has to do with the formality used with the child's name. For instance, in Italian, when referring to a girl parts of the sentence will have an 'a' but if referring to a boy then parts of a sentence will have an 'o'. I am thinking the oriental languages have something similar and that be how this blogger came to see the child as a girl. Here is the link: **h** ypertext **t** ransfer **p** rotocol: / / tatsukida . blogspot . **com** posite /2015/12/by-request-vampire-knight-side-story . html. Since everyone and every place on the web, including Wikipedia refer to Zero's child as a boy, then that is the gender I am rolling with, besides I already had that as part of my plan from the start so I hope the character wasn't meant to be a girl. If that is the case, then I am sorry._


	5. Family Love

The sound of the morning alarm buzzard goes into sound, waking human Kaname with annoyance. _Who in the frigid cells of hell put this noise-maker in my room and set it off?! I can wake up when I am good and ready, darn blasted no good invention!_ Kaname picks up the alarm and throws it at the wall.

Ever since Kaname awoke without his powers he has had to adjust to using his hands to release his emotional charges. So, now instead of thinking of exploding and his kinetic ability sending things flying, now he needs to use his hand to lift the object to send it flying just to feel some stress release. However, lately Kaname has not been feeling well. It has only been a few months since Kaname's reawakening but he has been feeling more and more lonely and sad, even though he has his new family and Aido doting on him all the time. Kaname didn't want to admit it to himself, but deep inside he knows he is going through the stages of grief from seeing Yuki's lifeless body laying on top of his chest when he awoke.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. …KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. Kaname throws the extra pillow at the door. _Go away, the living are trying to sleep!_ The door flies open and Ai comes storming in, walking right up to her father, and pulls the blankets off the bed.

 _What is this nonsence Papa?! Are you saying I am not a living creature or… or.. what exactly are you trying to say with such an insulting statement?! If mama were here she would twist your ears until you got yourself out of bed. I bought you that clock, picking it out with extreme consideration and love and now it sits in pieces?! You may be cranky but that is no reason to act like a child. As if I don't already have my hands full having to watch over my brother.. who by the way is actually a child. So, are you going to get up or am I going to have to grab a bucket of ice water?_

Kaname takes the remaining pillow on his bed and puts it over his head. _You jest. Let me sleep and stop being a pest._

In seconds Ai can hear her father snoring. Ai gets in bed with Kaname and wraps her arms around her papa, burying her face in his chest and begins to cry out of all the stress he has been causing her, making her feel like a mother raising a resistant child.

 _Paaapaaaaa….aaaaa plepease get up, please?_

Ai's crying turns to sobs and Kaname gives up trying to sleep. Kaname pulls Ai away only to find his sleep shirt soaked from her tears. Kaname tries to sooth his shirt and looks at his child who is currently acting just like Yuki did when she was little. Kaname sighed and gathered his strength, then sat up in bed.

 _Well, if this is your idea of drenching me in ice water, you need to rethink that because your tears are as warm as your heart sweetie. Don't cry anymore, I'm up._ Kaname pulls Ai into a hug and pets her hair to sooth her until she calmed down. Ai gets out of Kaname's arms and stands up.

 _Abeoji! How can you drive me so nuts?! Why didn't you get up the first time I asked instead of making me cry!_ Ai stamps her feet in a fit. _AAAA!_

With a smile on his face Kaname joins his daughter in the spot she is standing, kissing her on the forehead. _I'm only human, you know? Cut me some slack._ Kaname turns Ai around and walks her to his door as he is speaking. _Leave me about fifteen minutes so I can get ready for the day. I will be down stairs as soon as I can. I promise._ Kaname pats his daughter on the shoulder and closes the door behind her to get ready as he just promised.

An hour later Kaname waltzes down the stairs whistling happily. Kaname goes into the dining hall only to find Ren reading a book next to an empty place setting that had a covered plate of food. Kaname assumes the food is his breakfast and goes to sit down. The chair screeches as Kaname pulls it out to sit on it and that draws Ren's attention from the book.

 _Well look at what the proverbial cat dragged out of bed. Morning Abba. Ai wanted me to let her know how long it took for you to make it to breakfast this time. You are definitely taking longer to join the rest of the world with each passing day. Are you feeling alright dad?_

Kaname smiles at Ren. _I am glad to see one of my children looks at the situation rationally instead of taking temper tantrums. I'm not feeling so hot Ren. I don't want to go into detail but let's just say that I miss your mother too much._

Ren puts his hand on his step-father's upper arm and smiles compassionately. _I understand. Don't worry, I will keep Ai out of your hair until you feel better._

Kaname smiles back at Ren and shakes his head, taking Ren's hand off his arm and holding it. _Thanks son but you don't have to do that. Ai's temper fits are quite entertaining and distracting from my internal storm. I am really lucky to have both of you by my side._ Kaname lets go of Ren's hand and gives his full attention to eating his meal that has grown cold. Kaname makes a sour face. For the first time in Kaname's life, he is human and is able to enjoy human food but Kaname is starting to see the benefits of a vampire's diet-the blood is always warm and never tastes gross like food does when it grows cold or has the wrong seasoning to it.

 _Son, I don't want to be human. I already lived as a human a long time ago, and to be honest, I prefer being a vampire. I don't think people should change who they are to fit other people's wants, which is why our society tried to control those vampires that were crazed with turning humans into vampires against their will. I am going to take my grief and set it aside to focus on research. I need to figure out how to bring your mom back. I'll be at the lab with your Uncle Aido and his son. I don't know if I'll be home tonight, because research is all-consuming and causes you to lose track of time. If I am not home, just let Ai know and bring me fresh clothes to change into in the a.m. with some food. Ok? I would really appreciate it._

Months later Kaname and Aido finally started to get somewhere but got stuck in their progress towards a potion that returns life to a dying creature. Kaname realized that the powers that be in heaven were probably trying to stop him from finding the solution because it can become dangerous to the direction of life if the solution ends up in the wrong hands. One night Ai was bringing dinner over to the lab for Kaname to eat, and while Kaname was enjoying his meal and Ai was telling her father what her day was like, she was roaming around looking at her father's work while talking. Ai came across Kaname's copybook and was talking while trying to read the notes but stopped talking when she got to his formula. Father, I know why your potion isn't working. You are using the wrong math to solve the formula. I believe you need a polynomial math because the cubic that you are using to measure space and time is not working. Let me give the formula a try. Ai grabs a paper and pencil and goes to work. Without Ai being aware, Kaname began looking over his daughter's shoulder to watch her do her work very impressively. In an hour, Ai stands up suddenly, knocking Kaname in the chin. _Alright, I nailed it! Wooo!_

Kaname's lips form a beaming toothy smile as he pulls his daughter into his arms. _I am so proud of you. You are truly my successor, congratulation Ai!_ After father and daughter calmed down, Kaname told Ai he wanted her to return him to a vampire. All she had to do was inject him with her blood, and to convince her that it works, he told Ai about the time he had to do it for Yuki. Ai hesitantly agreed and opened her arm, bleeding into a cup for Kaname, then she sealed her wound and healed herself. _How come you are agreeing without much of a fight?_

Ai held her arm. _I heard from Ren about how much you miss being a vampire and how you are not happy being a human for the second time in your life. The last thing I want is for my father to be miserable. I know mom's spirit visits you and lingers around you, so if she wakes up she too might end up regretting you being human, so I think it is best for everyone if I give in to your request, so long as there is no harm._

An hour later four vampires are watching over a defrosted Yuki that has a potion being dripped into her arm through an intravenous tube. As Yuki opens her eyes, everyone begins rejoicing.

Kaname returns to the present moment, pulling himself out of his thoughts of the past, while holding onto the happiness of his memory. Yuki is still talking to Aido's great-great grandson.

 **A.N.**

Sorry I am not updating the story. I am working on my Master's degree in Information Systems-Business Analyst, with only three more classes. I will complete my degree July 17 this year, and afterwards will have much more time to work on the story. I will try to remember to come back to update the story every so often. I am very apologetic to you for making you wait, but I appreciate your reminder. I love you guys and wish you all well.

Best regards~Annabelle


	6. Ivan's Chronicling

Just a reminder: this is a fanfiction to Matsuri Hino's Vampire Knight manga story; no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Kaname sees Hanabusa's great-great grandson Ivan taking notes as he is listening to Yuuki talk about her time with Zero Kiryu and how his son Ren turned out to be just as level-headed as his father, and with that, just how much Yuuki thinks Ivan would have gotten along with Ren. Not able to listen to another moment more of Yuuki's impassioned tale of Zero told in the light of a hero, Kaname interrupts Yuuki.

 _Must I listen to your rendition of the infatuated memories you hold of another man? Or did I suddenly become a fly on the wall?_

Kaname stands up and stomps to the balcony door, opens it and walks out, slams the door behind him, and begins fuming at the moon.

 **Kaname thinks to himself:** I understand Yuuki has her moments but she knows any talk of 'that' guy will set off my temper. It is not as though I am bringing up talks about Ai at every chance I get. Why is Yuuki being so insensitive and inconsiderate when she knows better and expects better of me? Talk about your double standards!

A butterfly, the avatar that represents Yuuki, sits on Kaname's arm, and in a moment many others join it. Kaname brushes off Yuuki's spirit that has settled itself like a blanket over Kaname's arms, shoulders, and back.

 **Kaname talks to the air around him:** _Yuuki, hugging me from behind using your butterflies is no replacement for an apology. I understand your sentiments but I need to hear your words. If you are that sorry, then you will tell it to me face-to-face. I will not accept anything less._

Kaname crosses his arms and begins to levitate a foot off the earth, then Kaname takes a meditating pose and tries to calm himself.

Meanwhile, Yuuki is inside with Ivan and is using her supernatural powers so she will not have to chase Kaname but can still try to convey her heart to him. Yuuki wants to give Kaname a chance to 'cool his heals'-his temper-so that he will be more receptive of her sincerity but at the same time Yuuki doesn't want to wait until he has calmed down to let him know her heart, otherwise he might make an impulsive choice. Yuuki can mentally see that Kaname has started meditating to calm down so she turns her attention back Ivan.

 **Yuuki:** _Are you writing everything down for your own purposes?_

 **Ivan:** _No, my lady, I am just trying to prepare for the time when I will need to support you and Sir Kaname in structuring a place in the world for yourselves. The world has become ignorant of vampires and only knows them as bedtime stories. I do not want my lord and mistress to become experiments of today's generations simply because your existence is too good to be true. I will find those in human society who are pro-vampire and share your story with them, if and only if, these people commit themselves to supporting and protecting you and Lord Kaname._

 **Yuuki:** _You mean as your great-great grandfather once did?_

 **Ivan:** _Yes, my lady, that is exactly my intention._

 **Yuuki:** _Very well, but why are you recording what I tell you about Zero and Ren?_

 **Ivan:** _Because, exposure to 'any' vampire history will give pro-vampire groups a way to connect on an emotional and logical layer, as well as give their leaders justification to send the groups into action to support and protect you and Lord Kaname._

 **Yuuki:** _I wonder what has become of the other hands._

 **Ivan:** _What do you mean my lady?_

 **Yuuki:** _Whenever there is a social status that is high standing, there will always be a group of people that are to give their life in service of the afore mentioned person or persons. Your great-great grandfather was one of the hands that served your Lord. The group of hands comprises of a select few people that are 'hand'-picked, which is where the term for the name of the group comes from, as the group is referred to as 'The Hands', but each person in the group actually has his or her own position title. Each person is regarded as an extension of the master, as if part of the master's body, and that provides the terms 'right hand', 'left hand', 'ears', 'eyes', 'right foot', 'left foot', 'conscience', 'brain', 'head', etcetera and etcetera. The position is handed down from generation-to-generation or revoked and awarded according to extreme outcome of deeds. For instance, if you save the vampire race from extinction, then you are secretly put through a batter of tests to check your skills and worth, and if you pass the test and are found worthy, then you are given the title that best befits your talents so that you may successfully and confidently execute duties of your new position. The people who held the position of the hands, those people that served Lord Kaname and I, they are the people I was inquiring about. I am wondering, aside from your grandfather if any other hands survived or what ever happened to the group of them. When the hunters society had Kaname and I go into the coffin, our hands were standing outside holding off the hoards of infected people, and if your great-great grandfather survived that event long enough to assure your family line's existence, then I am wondering if the other hands had the same fortune. Enough about the hands, tell me what you think thus far on what you have heard._

Ivan goes into telling his new mistress that he finds everything that was explained as being immensely interesting. Ivan tells Yuuki about how the world really is, and how Ivan's world is very much like the one Yuuki describes. As Ivan explains all this, Kaname calmly walks back in and asks about the current world news. Ivan turns his attention to Kaname and explains the situation with the world's current politics and economics. While Kaname is engrossed in listening to Ivan, Yuuki's mind wonders into her memories of the time she spent with Zero.

* * *

 **A.N.**

With that, I end this boring chapter. The next time I return I will tell you about the time-period that came after Kaname threw his heart away, when it was just Yuuki and Zero.


	7. Happy Holidays!

Vampire Night's Yuki Cross GIF Postcard

 _ **H** yper **T** ext **T** ransfe **r P** rotocol **S** ecure_ **: / / youtu .be /XEbrzvG_oUA** [link to youtube video]

 _Created by Lori Ann Hafner_

Happy Holidays!

* * *

Hello! This message is for all my faithful friends.

I hope this message finds you well. I am posting this video I made as a present for all of my fans who favor and follow my story and me, and those who always remember to leave a comment for my chapters. I appreciate your patronage to my stories and sincerely thank you. I wish you a very happy holiday season.

With all grateful love,

 _Annabelle Nicole Campbell_


	8. Love, It's Complicated

Silence fell in the room as Yuki returns to her thoughts on her conversation about Zero. When Kaname, her, and Zero were all students at the academy, it was Yuki's first time falling in love. Yuki could never forget her crush on Kaname when she did not know who he was, nor could she forget her concern and sisterly love for Zero before he began acting anything but brotherly in his affections for her. As Yuki saw the monster in Zero, so too did she also realize that Kaname was not the nice one she had locked away in her childhood memory. Kaname waking up Yuki's vampire traits was the start of her time with Kaname where she opened her eyes to see just how delusional she was in believing that she was in love with someone who also was in love with her too. Kaname was infatuated with Yuki but only ever saw her as a precious relative he loved like a father and as a man, that is until Kaname had his fill of bed time with Yuki and threw her away by disappearing.

Yuki remember that when she first tasted Zero's blood and felt his love for her, that she wrote it off as his addiction to her blood and him deluding himself into believing that he loved her, much like how she foolishly believed that her and Kaname were in love. However, when Kaname disappeared from the mansion and from Yuki's life, Zero wasted no time falling into step walking beside Yuki in all that she did, and in that time Zero proved his love was not infatuation. Yuki gave her entire being to Zero when she realized he did truly love her the way a man is supposed to love her, and just as she came to this realization, she discovered she was pregnant.

Torn between her loyalty to the unborn child to protect it, and her realization of Zero's love, Yuki was afraid to tell Zero that she was pregnant out of fear that the pregnancy would scare Zero away before she even had a chance to explore her feelings for him. Worst yet was the thought that Zero might selfishly demand Yuki lose the baby, so Yuki was torn on what to do. Slowly, without any thought or intentions, Yuki began to fall in love with Zero as she interacted with him and was able to see how noble was his love for her. Yuki found herself have issues with the pregnancy and before she could even cover it up, Zero discovered she was carrying Kaname's baby, which fueled Zero's anger for Kaname even more. Zero swore to love and protect the child inside Yuki and with that, Yuki was comforted and gave her heart entirely to Zero.

After Kaname threw his heart into the well, Zero worked extra hard to help Yuki overcome her grief and prepare for the baby's birth. Yuki remembers that Zero gave her lots of his time, so he could distract Yuki. There was walks in the park and in the market, there were meals where Zero insisted on feeding Yuki himself and always looked-for chances to touch her. Zero would brush Yuki's hair from her face, hold her hand whenever the two were side-by-side, gently rub Yuki's back and rub her ankles and feet, and he would carefully place his hand on her belly. If Zero wasn't touching Yuki, he was kissing her. Kissing Yuki on the forehead, the top of her head, her cheek and nose, rubbing his nose along her neck while holding her belly as he stood behind her, and even kissing the back of her hand before letting go of it whenever he held her hand.

Yuki saw Zero be more affectionate with her than she has ever thought he was capable of being with any person, and through that Yuki began to trust Zero as having a right to replace Kaname and be her man as well as her child's father. It showed that Zero was grateful to be in Yuki's heart with all his actions and selflessness, but with all the affection that he and Yuki share, Yuki saw how it often drove Zero to a breaking point. Yuki learned that men have their limits before they need more, more intimate touching than what affections allow. For this reason, Zero refused to allow himself to kiss Yuki on the lips out of fear that he would lose himself to his passions and take her, potentially costing Yuki the baby, and he explained this to Yuki, help her to learn about men and their limitations of intimacy. Yuki noticed that enduring the pregnancy was hard on Zero, he had so many cold showers that his skin was drying up, but thankfully the pregnancy came to an end soon enough.

Yuki remembered Zero proposing to her, their getting married, and how amazing the honeymoon felt. Making love with Zero was so different from how Kaname ravaged her in bed, one was gentle, and the other was as if he was starving for it. Life under the sheets wasn't the only difference between Zero and Kaname, and seeing the difference made Yuki realize that she did miss Kaname but then, she no longer felt bad about losing him since she had someone who made her feel so wonderful all the time. Zero became Yuki's new light and it shone warmly, gently, and softly on her heart. Yuki was ecstatic when she discovered she was pregnant with Zero's child because now she can give him one of his own, but unfortunately, he was away on a hunting job when she had the discovery. Due to pregnancy hormones, Yuki began to waver in her thoughts and question if her love for Zero was the result of blood addiction or if it was real. Yuki questioned the same thought with what she had with Kaname.

Yuki remembered that by the time Zero got back from doing the job assigned by the Hunter's Association, that Yuki found herself being very moody towards Zero. Yuki realized she resembled a ticking time bomb. And, although she knew that Zero had no idea why she was always in a foul mood, she couldn't help herself but to always test and question Zero. If Zero gave the wrong response Yuki would fly off the handle with such a temper and storm off somewhere to calm down, which typically took hours to do. Having no idea what to do with herself, Yuki gave herself time to find out if Zero truly loved her. Spending time with Zero, Yuki was reminded of how she fell in love with Zero, how he captured her hear in comparison to the efforts she remembered Kaname giving in the relationship he had with Yuki. Eventually, Yuki convinced herself that she did love Zero and that he loved her back, and after that she gave herself permission to return to sharing blood with Zero.

Yuki told Zero everything. Yuki remembered that she left Zero so speechless that he avoided her the rest of the day, and when he had gathered his thoughts, he was beyond mad that Yuki didn't trust him or her for what they had between them, after all the time they shared and all they went through together. Yuki remembered that Zero continued to avoid Yuki and busied himself with any task just to keep from having to face his anger, and that took up the remaining time of the pregnancy. After Zero's son was born, he was thankful to Yuki that she gave him a son, and he decided to forgive her and return to her side. The marriage between Yuki and Zero was very much like the time they lost during her pregnancy with her son, it would run hot with love and passion and then run equally cold and lonely for a little while, but never, ever did Zero make Yuki's hear feel pain unlike what Kaname did to Yuki. Yuki came to accept that her time with Kaname was but a little girl's infatuation with her crush, and that her time with Kaname was nothing more than puppy love that was initiated from her time absorbing Kaname's energy when she was a baby. With much contemplation, Yuki realized that Kaname only ever wanted her because he was drawn to her vampire side. Once Kaname had claimed Yuki and took her to bed, it was clear that it was no longer a competition for Kaname to 'have her'. Yuki realized that Kaname was no longer interested in her after he got her virginity, and therefore Yuki concluded that Kaname never truly loved her, but that she was always only just a conquest for which he concurred. Yuki was grateful when Zero forgave her and reminded her with his being that he lover her more than he loved life itself.

When Zero was killed on a hunting job, Yuki was devastated to the point that she did not want to go on living. Yuki would have thrown her life away had she not had to keep her senses about for the sake of her growing children. At one point, Yuki became too consumed by her grief and sought out Aido to ask him to help her. Yuki decide to have Kaname raise the children, so she could join Zero in heaven and relieve her heavy heart. It did not take long for Aido think over the proposal and to begin looking for a way to resurrect Kaname. Aido come up empty handed after spending quite a bit of time doing research. Aido told Yuki he didn't want her to sacrifice herself to resurrect Kaname but after coming to a dead end, Aido reluctantly agreed to letting Yuki trade her life to bring Kaname back as a human. Yuki remembered feeling like she was falling asleep when she sacrificed herself to bring Kaname back, but Yuki also remembered how shocked she was to open her eyes and find Kaname staring down at her. Kaname wasn't in the human form she left him in, and her children who were also looking at Yuki had grown a fair bit.

Having already figured out what happened between her and Kaname, Yuki was not in the mood to play pretend with him and act like he was her everything. Surprisingly, Kaname didn't ask Yuki why she waited so long to wake him up, in fact the question never popped up, so either Kaname was that self-absorbed that he didn't care what Yuki had done, or else maybe Kaname didn't want to broach the subject and start a fight. Either way, it was odd to not address the reason why, so much time passed before Yuki woke up Kaname, when he wasted no time working on bringing her back. Yuki wasn't even sure why Kaname wanted Yuki back since it seemed he didn't really love her. Maybe Kaname didn't want to have to raise the children… how selfish of him. Those were the thoughts that Yuki remembered having when she woke up.

Yuki was angry, but Kaname acted thick skinned like he always did and ignored Yuki's cold shoulder and silent treatment, pretending like there was nothing wrong, and that had Yuki madder than anything. Finally, Yuki had it out with Kaname, and that moron was really shocked that Yuki had any reason to believe he didn't love her. Yuki thought Kamane saw her as easy prey and never once thought that maturing would open her naive eyes to his seducing ways. Did Kaname expect to have Yuki return to him with the same gullible eyes for which resulted in their daughter's existence?

After a good year of Kaname making up excuses for his past behavior, blaming it on his personality, and trying to make Yuki feel guilty for the cold shoulder, Yuki finally decided to show Kaname what it felt like to be used, which is how she felt when she came to realize she was ever only another notch in his proverbial belt. Yuki found a human who very much resembled Yuki in looks and personality and promised to take care of the girl's debts in exchange for her to play a part, so Yuki can Kaname to learn a lesson. At first Kaname was intrigued that there could possibly be another person that was like Yuki's duplicate but then it was clear that Kaname immediately figure out what Yuki and this human were up to. Yuki remembers Kaname hijacking her from the meeting she was having with the human, and with Kaname binding Yuki so she could not move. Yuki was scared, and it was horrible because Yuki found that she had woken up a monster that was sleeping within Kaname's personality. Yuki thought Kaname was a douche before but now he is more possessive and controlling than he ever was.

Kaname forced Yuki to marry him, binding her will so she walked down the aisle like a puppet on strings, and the honeymoon was no different. Kaname was acting so selfishly, that she wanted to run away but couldn't because he had her will bound and never relaxed that hold on her. After years of being in such a state, Yuki got use to Kaname doing as he wished, but also in that time, she learned that he truly cared for her. Kaname gave his full attention to Yuki, making sure she was comfortable, safe, and healthy. Anything Yuki wanted, Kaname granted it to her, except that he refused to unbind her will. It was clear that Kaname was afraid Yuki would run away because he believed Yuki forgot how much she loved him, and that she only needed time to remember. After five years, an incident happened that helped Kaname loosen his hold on Yuki's will. The family was on an outing and an assassin tried to get to Kaname, but Yuki saw it in time and tried to block the silver and wood arrow using her body. Kaname was clearly in shock because he did not will Yuki to sacrifice herself, and seeing how she chose to protect him made Kaname realize that Yuki did love him and that there was no longer any need to bind her will. Kaname saved Yuki from the fatal wound and helped her recover, then he gave her the option to leave him or stay. Yuki remembered that she felt conflicted not knowing if her feeling for Kaname were real, if they were the result of blood exchange, or if they were just a symptom of Stockholm syndrome, so Yuki decided to stay and try to figure it out.

In the year that followed, Yuki saw Kaname with her heart instead of with logical thinking. Yuki remembered how she was finally able to take note of the emotions that flashed through Kaname's face, and if it hadn't been for that, Yuki would have missed the signs and continued to believe that Kaname was putting up a front. Kaname was very good at hiding his feelings, so the glimpses of emotions that Yuki saw in Kaname's face before he hid them were the only tale that Kaname deeply loved Yuki. All this time Yuki had not been able to see the emotion in Kaname's face because he puts on a poker-face the moment he becomes emotionally jarred. Yuki finally understood that Kaname's way of loving her was just his personality, and that he wasn't trying to be a cad, a rake, a scoundrel, a rascal, or a heel. Yuki could see Kaname's true heart and felt at ease enough to allow herself to fall in love with Kaname. Yuki decided it was time to have a chat with Kaname. Yuki now knew that Kaname did love her, and since that was the case, he would likely be willing to change himself to be a better man for her. Yuki told Kaname about his flaws that made her find him to be shallow, helped him to see he needed to be more open with her, and helped Kaname to understand that if he wants her in his life that he needs to act like the relationship is two-way instead of a master-servant BDSM relationship. In the end, Yuki struggled and got nowhere with Kaname.

Then it happened, an event that helped Kaname see the danger of his personality and help him to understand how it hurts Yuki.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 _Well, there you have it… your holiday gift from me. Sorry it took me some time to figure out what to write about because I already had set goals to meet so I could fulfill my promise I laid out in the first chapter of this little book. At this time, I have only one goal left and that is to show Kaname realize how much he is like Rido and his human father, so he can change and become the character I need him to grow into for the story I am making for this part of Yuki and Kaname's life after they were resurrected from the grave at Rome by Aido's great grandchild._


End file.
